One Ring that is better than a Compass
"One Ring that is better than a Compass" is the third episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the third episode overall. Description Mario and Luigi watch their Favorite Movie Trilogy. Overview Wario finds it hard to get along with Luigi, so he sends him back to his brother. After reading another letter from Bowser, Mario and Luigi decide to watch their favorite movie trilogy. However, Luigi has a hard time paying attention with Mario around as he (Mario) will not stop talking. Synopsis 's growing intolerance for Luigi]] After the argument with his brother, Luigi is hanging out with Wario at his house. While he is anxious to have some fun with his new friend, Wario doesn't like any of Luigi's suggestions and eventually realizes Luigi isn't worth the trouble of bringing back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and stresses to him that he has been annoying him ever since he showed up, as well as to just go back to Mario. Offended by this, Luigi leaves and Wario vows to get him back when he feels like it. making his decision]]Luigi returns to Mario and the two brothers make amends. They walk over to the mailbox once more, where they get yet another letter from Bowser. In his message, Bowser still wants to know if the Mario Brothers are coming and Luigi suggests they might as well return to the Mushroom Kingdom at least for a short while, concerned about Yoshi's well being. However, Mario affirms that Yoshi can easily take care of himself. The two then decide to watch a movie and return to their home. The Mario Brothers watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Luigi tries to enjoy the films, but Mario constantly comments throughout and about the trilogy. Luigi tries to concentrate, but he isn't able to and glosses over the entire series due to Mario's constant commentary. Afterwards, they wonder what kind of films Wario likes. Meanwhile, at his house, Wario is watching The Golden Compass. Luigi then states that Wario most likely likes stupid movies, with Mario giving The Golden Compass as an example. As the brothers laugh, the narrator gives some closing dialogue; will Wario ever get a better taste in movies? Will Luigi ever find out what happened to Aragorn? Will Peter Jackson ever make The Hobbit? And will Mario ever go on a date? Upon hearing the fourth, Mario tells the narrator to shut up. At Wario's house, Wario expresses his love for polar bears and his hatred for Peter Jackson. EPISODE III: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Bowser / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario Locations * Mario's House * The Mailbox * Wario's House Letters * Third Letter from Bowser Production Notes Series Continuity * It is revealed that Wario loves The Golden Compass (this joke is continually used several times, the most recent being in The Interactive Adventure) and hates Peter Jackson. Character Revelations * Wario says he doesn't play soccer because he has bad knees and doesn't ride Go-Karts because they make him noxious. Despite this, he later plays a soccer match against Mario and Luigi in "Soccer will solve all your Problems" and he rides a Go-Kart with Waluigi in "Stupid Mario Kart." He could have made this up as a excuse to not do something with Luigi. Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage. * 3M1 - Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 3M2 - Theme From Jaws, (Monster Hits Vol. 1) * 3M3 - Ganondorf, (Hyrule Symphony) * 3M4 - Powerful Mario, (Super Mario 64) * 3M5 - Gilraen's Memorial (The Fellowship of the Ring) * 3M6 - Into the West, (The Return of the King) * 3M7 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * This is the shortest main series episode, clocking at three minutes and forty-one seconds. * It was filmed the same day as its predecessor. *Wario interrupts the introduction (calling out "losers") before Mario can say "brothers." This is the first of two times he does so. *Luigi's favorite character in Lord of the Rings is Aragorn; this is interesting to note because in one of their earlier projects (Bored of the Rings) Chris (the actor of Luigi) plays Spider, the spoofed Aragorn. Goofs Coming Soon! Remarks * The time lapse during The Lord of the Rings was 12 hours, but in reality, the longest that the trilogy could be watched straight is 11 hours and 22 minutes. Additionally, Mario and Luigi are about a quarter way through The Fellowship of the Ring before the time lapse. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 3 Category:Season One